A radio frequency identification (RFID) system is comprised of an RFID tag, an RFID reader, and a processor. Data contained in the RFID tag is transmitted in a wireless manner to the RFID reader through radio frequency signals.
With the continuous development and research in the RFID field, the RFID reader must be updated constantly for updating firmware thereof. A conventional method of updating is to rewrite data stored in an internal memory of the RFID reader through a special device. Such a way of updating requires handling the RFID readers one by one and carrying out double check to ensure each RFID reader has been updated. In an application of an RFID system for positioning purposes, a number of separately installed RFID reader sites must be included in order to make a proper determination of the position of an RFID tag. In such an application, once a new system has been developed and the RFID readers must be updated, operators must proceed to each RFID reader site to carry out updating operation, or alternatively, the new data must be transferred to a person-in-charge of each RFID reader site to carry out individual updating operation. This is certainly a very tedious and troublesome process. Further, in some applications where the RFID readers are used for toll collection or automobile management, the RFID readers are in general not regularly attended. In such applications, updating operation requires additional human labor to be sent to the RFID system sites to carry out the operation.